It is well-known that the quality and efficiency of the planting process of grains strongly depend on the precision and uniformity of the seed-metering process, aiming to minimize population differences and the spacing between the plants.
The prior art contemplates planters with different types of seed meters and passage sensors, such as optical sensors, inter alia.
One of the prior art drawbacks lies in the presence of quite frequent errors due to the misuse of see meters, to the unsuitable choice of disks or incorrect calibrations associated with seeds to be planted, depending on product malfunctioning or even on the frequent obstruction in seed ducts.
In order to prevent these types of planting errors, several types of passage sensors have been used in the monitoring process of seed metering. It appears that, in most situations, these sensors are placed in the seed duct itself, being subject to all kind of exposure associated with the hostile agricultural environment such as mud, water, dust, vibration and mechanical shock, in addition to the difficulties and possible imprecisions in seed counting.
Another prior art drawback relates to the frequent need for constructive adjustments in the duct, compromising the efficiency of seed flow through the duct.
Furthermore, the need for data transmission and electricity implies the installation of extra wires and batteries that are also subject to hostile field conditions, requiring constant maintenance and making the installation of the monitoring system difficult.